


I've been checking you out

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett's friends are useless, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Party, concerned Brett, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett has been checking Mason out and something is definitely off about him tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been checking you out

Something was off.

Something was very off.

Brett narrowed his eyes and watched Mason carefully from across the room. His gait was all wrong. That wasn’t the way he normally walked. He focused and separated the boys smells from the crowd of people. His scent was off. He smelt of blood and pain and it set Brett into alert.

Where the hell was Liam? Why wasn’t he taking care of his best friend?

Mason’s laugh filled the room, or at least it seemed to for Brett. It had a strange tinge to it, an oddly hollow edge that wasn’t like the full rich sound it normally was. His smile wasn’t quite as wide, his eyes didn’t shine as much as they should have.

Brett had been put in charge of being the go between for Satomi and the McCall pack, in doing so he had been spending a lot more time around Liam and Mason. Mason was always sitting in on any pack meeting Liam was involved in, always had questions, always was helpful and kind, always had Liam’s back.

Always smelt like excitement and soft sweet pastries and cola.

Always bit his lip when he was nervous.

Always had a heartbeat a little too fast.

Always sat as far away from him as possible.

He had thought they had hit it off well enough but he was all mixed messages. He had brought some friends from school with him to this party, not the Lacrosse team, he wasn’t stupid. They were supposed to offer some sort of third party opinion on Mason but those jerks had fucked off an hour ago.

He was pretty sure he had seen Allen go upstairs with a red head and who knew were Seth was, he heard there was beer pong out back, he was probably there.

So he was stuck in the house, alone, nursing some rye and coke that didn’t take the edge off of anything, wondering what the hell was going on with Mason.

He was all wrong.

Mason walks away from the group of people he’d been laughing with and Brett downs the last of his drink and follows him through the party out into the backyard, past the beer pong game (Liam is spanking Seth, cheating son of a bitch).

Mason sits down at the far end of a pool, and turns to look at Brett.

His gaze is too strong, too piercing and it makes him feel like he’s been caught doing something bad.

“Hey…”

Mason raises an eyebrow before responding, “Hey.”

“May I?” He points at the end of the chaise lounge Mason is sitting on.

“Of course.” His voice flutters oddly but the music pouring out of the house makes it difficult to place exactly why.

Brett sits down right beside him so that the length of their thighs are touching. Mason smells confusing, like pain and old blood, curiosity and a slight undertone of affection. He latches onto the feeling of affection to give him the strength to say anything.

Seth and Allen had pointed out that he was such a soft touch when it came to Mason, all the confidence he had seemed to waiver in the wake of the smaller boy and he couldn’t place exactly why.

“Are you okay?” He asks and Mason pulls back a little, twisting so that his knee collides with Brett’s leg and Mason leans back on the chaise a little drink in his hand, looking at him confused.

“Yeah, why would you ask that?”

“You just, you don’t seem fine. You’re walking differently, and you smell like you’re hurt, you aren’t smiling like…” Brett looks down at his shoes, embarrassed.

“Smiling like what?”

There is something lighter in Mason’s voice now, happier and when he looks back at him Mason’s smile is as bright as it should be.

“Smiling like that, like you usually smile.”

“How do you know how I usually smile? Or how I walk for that matter?”

“I’ve been checking you out.” Brett pushes at his hair nervously, looking out across the pool back towards the house to where he can see Liam is standing a little too still to not be listening in.

Voyeuristic weirdo.

“You’ve been what?” There’s a flood of pretty amazing smells rolling off of Mason, Brett turns to him, his hand on the cushion by Mason’s side. He leans in as Mason leans back into the chair smiling that fantasticly bright smile. Brett pays close attention to the scents, that old blood and pain tainting the scent of affection and arousal.

“I’ve been checking you out.” He tells him again, firmer, leaning in to press his mouth carefully against Mason’s.

Mason drops his glass to the patio, he can feel the liquid splash against his shoes but it’s so far back in his mind it’s as if it was a memory, half forgotten, lost to the feel of Mason grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in closer, lost happily to the bombardment of emotions and the bite of Mason’s teeth against his lip.

Brett falls headlong into the kiss, grabbing onto him until he hears it.

The cat calling.

He pulls back away from Mason with a disgruntled sigh, his heart slamming loud in his ears he’s still able to hear that soft little whine in the back of Mason’s throat.

“Woo! I told you he liked you!” Seth yells drunkenly from the other side of the pool.

“Oh my god Seth hydrate!” He yelled back at his friend, “I’m so sorry.” He mumbled looking back at Mason who was choking the air with affection and far more heavy earthy scents that he was dying to put to memory.

“It’s okay. I’m absolutely fine with kissing some more. You know, since we were interrupted.”

He leans in again, his hand on Mason’s leg, his shoes knocking against Mason’s. He freezes and looks up at Mason, scared. A sudden wave of pain had radiated off the boy.

“What?”

“You’re hurt.”

Mason shrugs it away but slides his leg away from Brett, “It’s nothing, I just fell the other day, I cut my leg.”

“I can take the pain away…”

Mason suppresses a smile that confuses him.

“What?”

“Do you take pain away like Liam does?” There is an odd lilt to his voice like he’s in on some joke he doesn’t know about.

“Yeah… do you not want me to-”

Mason’s mouth crashes into his and he kisses him back with renewed vigour as if they were completely alone. Deep kisses and grabbing hands, Mason pulls back a little while after, panting against his mouth, “I thought you were going to take my pain away?”

“Right.” He focuses on the pain in the smaller boys skin and nerves and bones and Mason kisses him again. It’s difficult to focus on the pain when Mason keeps kissing him like that but he certainly isn’t going to complain.

It isn’t until several days later that he finds out how Liam takes away pain. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Mason they don’t have to kiss for it to work.


End file.
